It Hurts
by xxcchi
Summary: Apakah kau benar-benar harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau kembali? Kenapa kau harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi? Dan ketika Kise memikirkan Aomine rasanya sakit.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N: **FF ini songfic dari lagunya 2NE1 - It Hurts, disarankan buat baca sambil denger lagunya, biar angst yang gagal ini bisa sedikit tertutupi :")

.

.

.

* * *

_**Kau kenakan sepatu yang aku berikan padamu dan berjalan sepanjang jalan dengannya**_

_**Seakan itu bukan apa-apa, kau menciumnya**_

Kise terbelalak dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya yang akan tumpah.

_Sakit. Sakit._

Kise melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Aomine sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis yang begitu dikenalnya. Mantan manajer klub basket Teikou, Momoi Satsuki.

Berbekal sifat masokis yang telah lama Kise punya, dia nekat mengikuti Aomine dan Momoi walau derit hatinya berbunyi memilukan.

Aomine dan Momoi berhenti di salah satu pohon maple yang berguguran dengan indah di taman itu. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Aomine mencium lembut gadis dihadapannya. Dan Kise hanya menyaksikan itu semua dengan bibir yang tersenyum pilu.

_**Kau semprotkan cologne yang kuberikan padamu dan memeluknya**_

_**Kau mungkin akan mengulangi janji-janji yang kau buat padaku dengannya**_

Kise masih melanjutkan kegiatan mengikutinya. Setelah adegan di bawah pohon maple, Aomine dan Momoi memasuki sebuah Café dan duduk di salah satu meja yang menghadap jendela. Kise tidak mengikuti masuk, hanya berdiri diluar mengamati mereka.

Tampak Aomine sesekali tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Momoi. Sedangkan yang rambutnya diacak hanya merengut kesal dengan wajah merona. Lalu Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah cologne dan menyemprotkannya ke leher Momoi. Dan berkata yang Kise tahu pasti apa ucapan dari gerakan bibir tersebut.

_Aku mencintaimu …_

Kise kembali tersenyum pilu.

_**Tampaknya kita sudah terlambat**_

_**Apakah cinta kita sudah berakhir?**_

Kise pulang dengan pandangan tak fokus. Otaknya kosong. Sesampainya di apartemennya, Kise langsung merebahkan diri di kasur, memutar kejadian yang terekam sempurna di ingatannya.

Kise tahu, Aomine sudah kehilangan rasa cintanya pada Kise. Kise tahu, Aomine menginginkan perpisahan dengannya tetapi enggan menyakiti perasaannya. Kise tahu, dia begitu egois dengan tetap mengikat Aomine yang ingin terbebas darinya.

Kise tahu.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Aomine, terlalu sulit. Aomine adalah orang pertama yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati sampai ke tahap dia rela mati demi Aomine.

"Aominecchi …. "

Dan airmatanya kembali tumpah.

* * *

"Halo, Kise?"

"Aominecchi~ akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku. Aominecchi kemana saja? Aku kangen~"

_**Setidaknya tolong katakan sesuatu padaku**_

"Maaf, aku sibuk, Kise. Mungkin hari libur nanti aku akan datang ke apartemenmu."

Kise menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti, aku mencintaimu Aominecchi."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Klik. Telepon ditutup oleh Aomine.

_**Kita benar-benar saling mencintai kan?**_

Kise melihat handphonenya dengan sedih. Disana terpampang fotonya dengan Aomine saat zaman mereka masih di Teikou dulu, mungkin sudah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kise tersenyum miris. Mungkin dia tak secantik Momoi, tak semenggiurkan Momoi. Tapi mungkin dia memiliki cinta yang lebih besar untuk Aomine daripada gadis itu. Apakah itu tak cukup?

Malam itu kembali Kise habiskan dengan berpikir apa kesalahannya, apa kekurangannya. Sungguh, kalau Aomine bersedia memberitahu apa yang tak dimiliki Kise dari Momoi dia bersedia merubah segalanya.

Segalanya.

Hanya untuk seorang Aomine Daiki.

_**Aku satu-satunya yang tersakiti malam ini.**_

_**Apakah kau berubah?**_

_**Apakah aku tak lagi di hatimu kini?**_

Hambar. Setidaknya itu yang Kise rasakan.

Tak ada ciuman mesra seperti dulu ketika mereka berjumpa, tak ada pelukan hangat dari Aomine. Mereka pun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati musim gugur dan makan di Maji Burger dengan Kise berbicara dan Aomine yang menanggapinya dengan diam.

Aomine telah selesai mengantar Kise sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Aomine berbalik, ingin beranjak pulang saat dia merasa kedua tangan Kise memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Apa Aominecchi mencintaiku?"

Apa lagi sekarang? Aomine memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Lepaskan Kise. Masuk ke apartemenmu dan tidurlah."

"Tidak sampai Aominecchi menjawab pertanyaanku." Kise mempererat pelukannya.

Aomine jengah dengan sikap Kise yang menurutnya kekanakan. Dengan kasar Aomine melepaskan pelukan Kise dan menatapnya datar.

"Apa maumu?"

_**Kau berkata dengan jahatnya padaku bahwa kau tak bisa menyangkal**_

_**Bahwa kau sama sekali tak lagi mencintaiku atau menyesal**_

"Apa Aominecchi mencintaiku?

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, Kise. Aku akui aku tak mencintaimu lagi."

Kise tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk 5 tahun ini Aominecchi."

Kise memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal di bibir Aomine. Hanya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kise tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Maka dari itu dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan isakan pilu yang menggema di apartemennya.

Ketika Kise memikirkan Aomine rasanya sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

_**Apakah kau benar-benar harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau kembali?**_

_**Kenapa kau harus berubah? Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi?**_

Sebulan sejak mereka putus semuanya berubah. Hidup Kise tak lagi sama. Separuh jiwanya menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan bertemu Aomine di jalan bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk hatinya. Rasa sakit kembali menderu-deru. Semakin bertambah saat Aomine melewatinya begitu saja. _Look like a stranger._

Kise lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aomine berubah. Aomine yang selalu menatapnya lembut sekarang tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam. Aomine yang dulu hanya akan tersenyum untuknya tergantikan oleh raut dingin diwajahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, Kise terkadang memikirkan tak bisakah waktu diputar? Tak bisakah ia kembali bersama Aomine? Tak bisakah Aomine mencintainya lagi?

Tapi semua itu dihempaskan oleh kenyataan. Ini akhir dari semuanya.

Tidak, Kise tak bisa mengakui.

Bahwa Aomine bukan miliknya lagi.

Dan ketika Kise kembali memikirkan Aomine rasanya sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

.

.

.

**end.**


End file.
